


This is home

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Character Death, Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Memories, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Tony Stark, Starquill - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Since he was 21 all Tony ever wanted was a family to call his own. His Father never set a good example, the Avengers left him dying in a bunker, and Pepper walked away. Tony just about gave up on his hope for a family.But that all changed when Peter Parker came into his life and the Guardians crash landed in his yard.





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> This took waaay to long to write, but regardless I hope you enjoy it x 
> 
> Also I have no medical knowledge so when you get to that part, please just take it for what it is. Thank you :3

Tony yawned tiredly as he rode the elevator up to the common floor. Ross had kept him late as they worked on the accords, now the genius just wanted to see his boys and go to bed.  
Another yawn escaped him as he stepped out of the elevator and walked into the living room, smiling at the sight he saw on the couch. Quill was dozing with his head resting on his hand, Peter curled up under a blanket with his head in Quill’s lap as the tv played quietly in the background. Tony felt all the tension in his shoulders melt away as he walked over and pressed a soft kiss to Quill’s forehead, causing the other man’s eyes to flutter open.  
“Hey,” He whispered sleepily, soft smile on his face at the sight of Tony.   
“Hey spaceman,” Tony whispered back with a soft smile of his own, “you ready to go to bed?”  
“Sure,” Quill replied, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, “just gotta wake stardust up first.”   
Tony sat by Peter’s hip and gently shook his shoulder,   
“Peter, come on wakey wakey baby,” he cooed softly.   
The teen groaned before his eyes fluttered open with a yawn, smiling sleepily when he saw his Dad sitting there.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Tony greeted, “come on time for bed,” with that he lifted Peter into his arms, the boy wrapping around him like a koala with his head on his shoulder.   
“Goodnight Stardust,” Quill gently kissed the back of Peter’s head before Tony headed off towards the teens room.  
Tony lay an already half asleep Peter down and tucked him in.   
“Love you Dad,” Peter mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed.   
“Love you too baby,” Tony whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to his sons forehead, “sleep tight.”   
With that he turned on Peter’s nightlight and gently closed the door. 

Tony made his way to the master bedroom to see Quill playing on his phone, looking up when at him when Tony walked in,   
“Hey gorgeous,” he smiled, sitting up as Tony walked over and sat on his lap.   
“I’m sorry I took so long today,” Tony said tucking his head under Quill’s chin.   
“No baby, don’t apologise,” Quill told him wrapping his arms around the man.   
The two sat like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Tony pulled back enough to look at Quill, pressing their lips together gently.   
“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Tony told him softly.   
“Want me to join you?” Quill asked with a playful smirk, thumb rubbing Tony’s thigh.   
“Come on then spaceman,” Tony smirked pressing his lips to Quill’s once again, before heading towards the bathroom making sure he undressed along the way.   
Quill checked out Tony’s ass before getting up to join his husband in the shower.   
The two adults let the water fall over them and helped one another wash, stealing little kisses where they could. They exited the shower, dried and changed into comfy clothes before climbing into bed. Quill pulled Tony close and pressed their lips together, pulling back and cupping his husbands face and stroking his cheek with his thumb.   
“I love you,” Quill whispered, smiling when Tony placed his hand over his.   
“I love you too,” Tony whispered, chuckling softly when his husband rubbed their noses together.  
With one last kiss Tony snuggled into Quill’s chest, the man’s arms wrapping around him and making him feel safe. They two drifted off to the sound of one another’s breathing.

Three hours later Tony jumped awake from a nightmare, shooting up into a sitting position as he gasped for air.   
“Hey, hey, hey it’s okay sweetheart,” he heard Quill’s voice say next to him, “you’re okay. Breathe in. Hold. And out.”   
Tony managed to follow Quill’s instructions and felt his breaths get calmer before he broke down sobbing.  
“Its okay baby,” Quill soothed pulling Tony close and wrapping his arms around him, “It’s okay. I’m here sweetheart, I’m here.” He kissed the top of Tony’s head, rocking gently in a soothing motion.   
“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered once his sobs had died down.   
“No don’t be sorry,” Quill told him softly, “you have nothing to be sorry for darlin.”  
The two sat there for a while longer, Tony feeling safe in the warmth of his husbands arms around him.   
“You okay?” Quill whispered, kissing the top of Tony’s head when he nodded.   
The smaller man sat up and let Quill gently wipe away his remaining tear tracks. The two smiled softly at one another, Quill pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.   
“I’m gonna go get a glass of water,” Tony whispered after a few moments of comfortable silence.   
“Okay sweetheart, I’ll be right here,” Quill replied thumbs stroking Tony’s cheeks.   
Tony pressed a kiss to his lips before climbing out of bed, pulling on one of Quill’s jumpers before heading out. Quill smiling softly and shamelessly checking out the smaller mans ass. 

Before heading to the kitchen, Tony made his way to Peter’s room and quietly opened the door. He smiled at seeing his son sound asleep, hugging the Iron Man plushie Ned had brought him. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.   
Tony opened the fridge and his eyes went straight to the plate on one off the shelves. It was covered in clingfilm. Tony pulled it out and smiled. There on the plate was a small stack of chocolate chip brownies with a sticky note saying,   
‘For Dad and Pops  
Love, Peter x’

The man shook his head fondly before putting the plate back, brownies could wait until tomorrow.   
After taking a few sips from a water bottle, Tony stood there bathed in the fridge light as the air cooled his skin.   
Quill came up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him, the latter leaning back into his chest.   
“What are still doing here darlin?” He asked quietly, placing a soft kiss on Tony’s neck.   
“Just thinking,” The smaller man answered.   
“About what?”   
“About how the three of us became a family.”   
~~  
Tony thought back to when he adopted Peter.   
It was two months after the incident with Toomes and Tony was locked away in his lab, when his phone rang.  
“Hey kiddo,” he greeted happily.  
“T-Tony?” Peter asked quietly.  
“Bug what’s wrong?” Tony asked suddenly worried.  
“Its May. She’s – she’s in hospital,” Peter said with a sob.   
“Okay sit tight bud, I’ll be right there,” Tony told him already running to the garage.   
“Don’t go,” Peter whimpered, and Tony felt his heart shatter.   
“Don’t worry bug I’m still here,” the man reassured, as his phone connected to the car and he sped out the garage.   
“Talk to me bug, what happened?”   
“I don’t know,” Peter replied shakily doing his best to hold back his tears, “we were eating and she – and she just collapsed. She’s in intensive care. I’m really scared Dad.”   
Tony’s heart squeezed in his chest, he hated hearing his kid sound so sacred.   
“I’m almost there bug,” he reassured, “I’m almost there.” 

Tony pulled into the parking lot and into a space before running to the entrance. Tony entered the waiting room and collided with Peter as the teen barrelled into him, gripping the back of his shirt and sobbing brokenly into his chest. Tony cradled the back of his head with one hand, the other rubbing up and down his back,   
“It’s okay baby, I got ya. I got ya,” the man whispered as he held the sobbing boy.   
Peter’s cried died down to hiccups and Tony moved to take a seat, gently rocking the teen situated in his lap who had his face hidden in his neck. Peter ended up dozing while in Tony’s lap, the billionaire gently waking him when the doctor came over. He had a grim look on his face.   
“Family of May Parker?”   
“That’s us,” Tony said as he stood, Peter tucked into his side.   
“Its bad news I’m afraid. May had a heart attack and her body is struggling to fight it,” he told them, Tony’s grip tightening on Peter slightly, “she’s awake now if you want to say goodbye.”   
“Yes please,” Tony answered knowing Peter was too distressed to answer.   
The doctor nodded once and led them to her room.

The duo were led to a room and let in, Tony gently nudging Peter in first.  
May turned to look at them and smiled. She looked frailer then Tony had ever seen her, she was pale and hooked up to a heart monitor.   
“Hey baby,” she greeted softly as Peter walked to her bedside.  
“Momma,” he sobbed.   
“Shh don’t cry sweetie,” she tried to soothe, reaching up to wipe away the tear that slipped out, “sit down.” She patted the bed and the teen sat on the edge by May’s hip.   
May took his hand and squeezed gently.  
“Now I need you to listen carefully baby. I’m not going to make it, so I’m going to ask Tony to adopt you. And I want you to be a good boy for him okay?”   
Peter nodded as more tears fell, his bottom lip wobbling.   
“I’m so proud of you baby,” May told him with tears in her own eyes, reaching up and stroking his cheek.   
“I love you Momma,” Peter whimpered with a sniff.   
“I love you too baby,” May whispered, wrapping her arms around the teen as he hugged her and sobbed softly.   
The woman then turned her attention on Tony and reached out for his hand. He walked closer and grasped her hand in his.   
“Tony. I know I didn’t trust you at first, but you’ve shown me that you really care about my nephew,” she gave him a watery smile, “and I want him to be yours now, so take care of my baby okay?”  
“I promise,” Tony whispered as tears welled in his eyes.   
“Thank you,” May whispered, “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Tony replied, hugging the two of them. They stayed in a group hug whispering I love you’s until May went limp.   
Tony gently pulled Peter away and took him into the hall as the doctors came in, holding the teen close as he let loose heart-breaking cries and held onto him like a lifeline. 

The funeral was small.   
Peter glued himself to Tony’s side through the entire ordeal, Tony wrapping his arms around the sobbing teen when May’s coffin was lowered.   
Two months after that Peter was officially Tony’s and the two finally started to heal. The night the adoption was official the two celebrated by snuggling on the couch with blankets and watching a movie.  
“You okay bug?” Tony asked as he ran his fingers through his son’s hair.  
“Just tired,” Peter replied, nuzzling into his Dad’s chest.   
Tony smiled and kissed the top of his head, pulling the teen a little closer. He understood why the teen was tired, He’d been through a lot but at least they still had each other.   
“Love you Dad,” Peter mumbled as he drifted off.   
“Love you too bambino,” Tony whispered with a smile, his child slowly becoming a deadweight as he fell into a peaceful sleep.   
~~  
A kiss to the back of his head brought Tony back to reality with a smile. He turned in his husbands arms to find the man smiling at him.  
“You okay there darlin? You looked like you were off in your own little world there,” Quill said gently.   
“I’m okay, just remembering when I adopted Peter,” Tony replied, arms resting on Quill’s shoulders as they slowly began to sway.  
“Our brave boy,” Quill smiled.   
“Our very brave boy,” Tony agreed, yelping when Quill lifted him and sat him on the counter, standing between his legs with his hands on his husbands hips.   
“Hey beautiful,” Quill greeted rubbing their noses together making Tony chuckle.   
“You’re such a dork,” Tony smiled.   
“Yet you still married me.”   
“That I did spaceman,” Tony grinned and rest their foreheads together, gently running his hands through his partners hair.  
~~  
Tony remembered when he first met the Guardians.   
It was three months after he’d adopted Peter.   
He and the teen were watching movies and eating pizza when a loud crash came from the yard at the back of the tower, making the two jump and Peter’s eyes widen with fear.   
“Go to your room until I tell you to come out,” Tony told the teen who nodded and headed off. Tony headed down to the yard, suit forming around him.   
Tony reached the back yard and followed the skid marks to a still smoking spaceship, making him fire up his repulser’s just as part of the ship flew off.   
“Jesus Christ Rocket,” A human looking male complained as he stumbled out, followed by a talking raccoon, a large tree, a huge looking guy with scars, a green woman and a woman with antenna, “I thought you said you could fly that thing.”   
“Hold it right there,” Tony yelled slightly, repulsor aimed at the newcomers.   
The group looked towards him and slowly put their hands up.   
“Hey man we don’t want any trouble,” the man started.   
“Who are you?” Tony cut him off impatiently.   
“I’m Peter Quill, this is Rocket, Groot, Drax, Gamora and Mantis. We’re the Guardians of the galaxy, we’re good guys,” Quill told him, “who are you?”  
Tony lowered his repulsor slowly, the guardians following suit, and let his helmet flip up.  
“Tony Stark,” he replied, and Quill felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Tony. He was gorgeous, with brown eyes Quill would be happy to get lost in.   
“Come inside and we’ll talk,” Tony told the Guardians, gesturing to the back door, “no weapons.” 

After everyone was inside they sat in the common room and talked about how the space travellers ended up there. Turns out the Guardians had just been drifting, next thing they knew they were hurtled through a warm hole and crash landed.   
“We’re really sorry, we didn’t mean to crash in your yard,” Quill said sincerely, rubbing the back of his neck.   
Tony felt himself soften at that.  
“It’s okay it wasn’t your fault,” he told them, “and you can stay here until your ship is fixed up.”  
“Thank you,” Quill smiled.   
“Boss, Peter is asking if it’s safe to leave his room,” FRIDAY piped up.   
“Tell him it’ s safe Fri,” Tony said, turning when he heard feet thundering down the hallway. Peter all but barrelled into his Dad, making him stumble slightly with a chuckle.  
“Hey kiddo, it’s alright,” Tony soothed wrapping his arms around the teen and kissing the top of his head, Peter clinging to him tightly.   
“I’m sorry but who?” Gamora asked.   
“This is my son Peter,” the genius explained, “Peter these are the Guardians of the galaxy, they’ll be staying here for a while until their ship is fixed.”   
Peter turned his head to look at the rag tag team, Quill offered a warm smile which Peter returned shyly. 

Quill knocked on Peter’s open door frame, smiling when the teen looked up.   
“Hey Quill,” he greeted with a smile, “what’s up?”  
“Hey bud, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?” Quill asked.   
“Sure, come in.”   
Over the three months the Guardians had been living at the tower, Quill was the one Peter warmed up to first. The man was funny and patient when the teen asked him questions, he walked around with an air of confidence which Peter wished he had.  
Confidence that the man didn’t have right now.   
“Are you okay Quill?” Peter asked as Quill sat on the edge of his bed.  
“Yeah, I just have a really important question to ask you,” Quill told him nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “so as you may have noticed I like your Dad.”  
“Yeah no shit sherlock,” Peter grinned.  
“Language,” Quill teased lightly with a smile, “anyway. If its okay with you, I’d like to take your Dad on a date tonight.”   
“You wanna take Dad on a date?” Peter asked nervously. It may have been a few months since Aunt May and the adoption, but Peter still had separation anxiety. Even for a teen.   
“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want us too,” Quill started.   
“No, no I do,” Peter told him quickly, “it’s just, I still – I still have some separation anxiety after, you know.”   
Quill gave a soft smile and put a gentle hand on the teens shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.   
“It’s okay stardust, we’ll figure something out.”   
Peter gave a small smile in response. 

“Okay kiddos, me and Quill are going out so don’t wait up,” Tony announced as he walked into the common room. The Guardians and Peter were sitting on the couches watching tv, the others having agreed to watch the teen while the two men went out. Tony was wearing a simple black button down shirt and dress pants; Quill wore a dark blue shirt with his.   
“When will you be back?” Peter asked as he walked over to Tony.   
“We’ll be back by eleven,” Tony promised, hugging Peter and lowering his voice, “you gonna be okay bug?”   
Peter nodded and held on to Tony for a little longer.   
“Call us if you need anything,” Quill reminded his team.  
“That includes you,” Tony reminded Peter and kissed the top of his head again.   
After saying goodbye the two men headed out while Peter joined the others on the couch. 

True to their word Tony and Quill were back by eleven and found Peter alone and fast asleep on the couch. The two smiled at one another before Tony gently lifted the teen and carried him back to bed and tucked him in,   
“I’m so proud of you baby,” he whispered, brushing Peter’s fringe off his forehead, “I love you.”   
With that the man placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping boys forehead, turned on his nightlight and gently closing the door. He walked down the hall to Quill’s room and knocked on the open door.   
“Hey,” Quill smiled as he walked over.   
“Hey,” Tony smiled back, “thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun.”   
“Thank you for coming,” Quill said, “I had a lot of fun too.”   
That was when the two noticed how close they were standing to one another. Quill found himself lost in Tony’s eyes and took the plunge to lean forward and press their lips together. Tony made a small noise of surprise before kissing back, Quill smiling when he closed the door.

After that the two went on more and more dates before deciding to make it official. They were very happy with one another and Peter was ecstatic, he loved seeing the genuine smile on his Dad’s face.   
Then came the day when the ship was finally repaired. 

Tony stood by as he watched Quill and the others load supplies, Quill walking over when he saw the man looking upset.   
“Hey darlin’ you okay?” He asked, hands rubbing up and down Tony’s arms.   
“What does this mean for us?” Tony asked quietly, looking up at Quill with tears in his eyes.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Well its gonna be a little hard to be together if you’re off in space,” Tony stated sadly.   
“You’re going back to space?” A voice said causing both men to look towards the voice. Peter stood at the back door; his eyes brimmed with tears. Quill felt his heart shatter at the sight.  
“I’m not going back to space,” Quill told them both with a smile, “I talked to the others and I’m staying here.”   
“What? How? Why?” Tony asked, his voice a mixture of shock and relief.   
Quill took Tony’s hands in his.  
“I’m staying because I love you,” he whispered, “I love you Tony.”   
“I love you too,” Tony smiled pressing a kiss to his lips, happy tears spilling over. When they pulled back Quill used the pads of his thumbs to wipe Tony’s tears away, pulling then man into a warm and much needed hug.   
“C’mere stardust,” Quill grinned at the teen, wrapping an arm around Peter when the teen ran over to hug him.   
Gamora walked over with a soft smile and cleared her throat drawing their attention.  
“Time to go,” she said softly, wrapping her arms around Peter as the teen hugged her tightly. She kissed the top of his head before walking over to the two men and wrapping her arms around Tony.  
“Keep him safe and out of trouble,” she told him with a smile, Tony nodded in promise. She turned to Quill and pointed a finger at him,   
“And you, keep your boys safe.”   
“I promise,” Quill smiled before hugging her.   
The others came over and got their hugs in before boarding the ship, Groot giving Quill his music player. The trio stood and waved as the others took off, Quill tucking Tony into his side.   
“You realise if this works out and we get married you’ll have to sign Peter’s adoption papers,” Tony told Quill, one arm wrapped around the said teen.   
“Try and stop me,” Quill grinned pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. Both men pulled away chuckling at Peter’s noise of disgust, turning it into a laugh as they both kissed one of his cheeks. 

Quill asked the genius to marry him a few months later.   
~~  
“We’ve been married for a year now,” Tony stated, smiling at the memory.   
“Marrying you and adopting Peter was the best decision I ever made,” Quill smiled, lifting Tony’s hand and pressing a kiss to his ring.   
"My lips are up here spaceman," Tony teased lightly as he cupped Quill's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few moments Quill went to pull away, smiling when Tony's lips chased his.  
After a few minutes the two pulled away and rest their foreheads together, Tony's arms resting around Quill's shoulders as his rest around Tony's waist.  
"I love you Tony," Quill whispered, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Quill," Tony whispered back, "I love you so, so much."  
Just then a soft sniffing drew their attention to the doorway where a sleepy teary eyed Peter stood.   
"Hey bug what's wrong?" Tony asked as Quill helped him off the counter.  
"I - I had a nightmare and you weren't in your room and I got worried and-"  
"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Tony soothed, wrapping his arms around the teen as he started to get worked up, "It's okay we got ya bambino, we got ya."  
Peter sniffed and nuzzled into Tony's chest, hands gripping the back of his shirt. Quill stepped up and wrapped his arms around his boys, sandwiching Peter between them and kissing the top of the teens head.   
Tony smiled at the interaction, all he ever wanted was a loving family and someplace to call home. He thought he'd found that until the Avengers left him for dead and Pepper walked out. He thought he'd never find anything like that again. Yet here he was with his son in his arms and his husband holding them close.  
"What's on your mind darlin'?" Quill whispered.   
Tony smiled up at him.  
"This right here," he whispered gesturing to the cuddle where Peter was slowly falling back to sleep, "this is home."


End file.
